O maior escândalo da história de Hogwarts
by MHelena
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/Fanfic original by: AgiVega/ Ginny weasley está grávida. O pai? Harry Potter. Como eles vão lidar com a situação e com o terrível escândalo que se segue? O que dirão seus pais professores e parentes? E como vai reagir Voldemort? Descubra!
1. Uma aula de poções extraordinaria

**Uma aula de poções extraordinária**

Era um dia quente e ensolarado de novembro, o que era muito estranho, porque em novembro na Grã-Bretanha não se costuma ter dias assim. Este dia devia ser uma exceção. Os pássaros cantavam um delicioso concerto empoleirado nas arvores, como se quisessem agradecer a Deus por ter dado um a eles um dia maravilhoso durante o inverno. Cada um em todo o país tinha certeza que esse era um dia especial... Todos os alunos de Hogwarts sabiam que o dia 6 de novembro era um dia fora do comum, embora eles não pudessem explicar por que. Havia algo no ar - um sentimento de que alguma coisa estranha estivesse para acontecer. Ninguém tinha ideia do que esperavam, se os eventos iminentes eram bons ou ruins, mas ninguém realmente se importava. Eles estavam apenas felizes por ter a oportunidade de andar pelos jardins, sentar sob as arvores e usufruir da morna luz do sol - e é claro - jogar Quadribol sem a chuva e o vento constantemente os ensopando. Harry Potter estava num mais bom humor do que tinha no mês anterior. Ele tinha razões para se sentir feliz: todas as circunstâncias para jogar seu jogo favorito eram dadas: bom tempo, vassoura moderna e um time arrebatador. Dois anos antes - no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts - ele tinha se tornado capitão do time da Grifinória e desde então eles tinham conseguido sempre bater os malditos Sonserinos. Bater aquele time tinha sido sempre um deleite para Harry, mas agora que Draco era o capitão da Sonserina, batê-los faziam Harry mais feliz ainda. Muito mais feliz.

Depois do almoço, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram para suas aulas da tarde. Então Hermione foi para a biblioteca - que surpresa - e os dois garotos foram para a aula chata de Adivinhação com Professora Trelawney. Estranhamente esse ano a velha professora não tinha contado a Harry nenhuma predição de terríveis tormentos e mortes que estava acostumado a ouvir - ainda não, de qualquer maneira. Enquanto Ron estava tentando ver o que uma borboleta rosa comendo uma banana no seu cristal mágico significava, Trelawney falou: - Na próxima semana nossa aula será cancelada porque eu terei uma terrível dor de cabeça. Para a próxima aula - em duas semanas - eu quero que todos vocês escrevam um ensaio. Sr. Weasley, o seu título tem que ser 'Como vou remover minhas sardas em exatamente três anos a partir de agora?' Sra. Patil, o seu vai ser ' Quais tragédias trarão um espelho quebrado?' Sr. Potter, seu titulo será 'Como Aquele-que-não deve-ser-nomeado irá me matar?' Bom trabalho para todos, classe dispensada. Todos os estudantes deixaram a sala, Sibila chamou Harry.

- Potter, por favor, gostaria de ter umas palavrinhas com você.

- Eu te espero lá fora. - Ron falou para Harry e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Sim, professora? - Harry se virou para Trelawney.

- O que a senhora gostaria de me falar?

- Eu tenho a Visão, Potter. Noite passada, eu tive uma com você. A professora declarou em voz baixa.

- Voldemort vai me matar na sua visão?

- Harry olhou incrédulo, especialmente quando ele viu Sibila se encolher ao ouvir o nome 'Voldemort'.

- Porque eu tenho que escrever um ensaio como se eu já soubesse o que vai acontecer? Trelawney não reagiu ao seu sarcasmo.

- Saturno está numa constelação oposta com Plutão, numa conjunção mortal antes de Peixes. Significa algo bom.

- Como sabe que a constelação ruim é sobre mim?

- Harry perguntou. "Oh, bem, não importa". Todos os sinais ruins são sobre mim, não é?

- Marte está muito brilhante esta noite. Ela diz sonhadora.

Harry deu uma tapa na sua testa.

- Não, de novo não! Significa que vou virar um centauro? Putz, que mal...

- Um centauro não, Sr. Potter. - Sibila balançou a cabeça.

- Constelação de Saturno dom Plutão antes de Peixes indica um nascimento.

- Hum, quem sabe eu deveria enviar um cartão de boas-vindas? Quem vai ter o bebê? Ele brincou, achando que mais uma vez Trelawney estava fora de si como sempre. A professora não respondeu. Ela só sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso. Não posso lhe dizer mais. Eu apenas quis lhe avisar para se preparar para coisas estranhas que irão acontecer... Coisas obscuras.

- Certo obscuras. Ele ironizou. - Eu manterei meus olhos abertos, professora.

-Prometo. - ele assentiu e ficou feliz por estar livre da maluca.

- Wow, que título agradável ela escolheu pra você.

- Ron disse enquanto eles desciam o corredor.

- Espero que não tenha levado a sério. Harry ri com gosto.

- Ela é só uma morcega velha estúpida e eu nunca vou me importar com suas predições, você sabe disso. Ele decidiu não contar a Ron qualquer coisa sobre a visão de Sibila. Não era racional de qualquer maneira.

- Quase nunca. - Ron o lembrou.

- Uma vez, depois dos exames do fim do terceiro ano, você tinha absoluta certeza que ela tinha tido uma visão real. E se minha memória me lembra bem, ela realmente sabia sobre Perebas, uh, Rabicho, iria se reunir a Você-sabe-quem, e Você-sabe-quem realmente ressurgiu.. - ele pulou pra trás quando Madame Norris cruzou seu caminho.

- Gato maldito, quase pisei em cima dela! Ron gritou.

- E ela tá fazendo de novo! Oh, Harry, se eu tivesse apenas a oportunidade de chutá-la!

- Quem você quer chutar?"uma voz zangada de Argus Filch apareceu atrás deles". Os garotos o encaram, então Ron grita:

- Corre!  
- Voltem aqui seus demônios! o zelador grita logo atrás deles

- Vou pegar vocês, eu vou, eu juro, e vocês vão se arrepender de terem pego o Expresso de Hogwarts! Voltem seus...

Mas o dois rapazes longe dos gritos, chamavam Filch com nomes que fariam Hermione falar com eles como Percy faria.  
Com seus braços carregados de livros pesados, Hermione voltou da biblioteca, dando a Harry e Ron olhares questionadores por estarem correndo pelas escadas, ainda gargalhando.

- O que há de engraçado, meninos? Eu queria rir também.  
- Nada, nada. - Ron disse, imaginando Filch, ficando tão apopléctico de raiva que chegaria a pisar na sua gata.  
- Harry? - a garota virou para ele, claramente esperando por uma explicação do outro garoto.  
- Bom, Mione, bem... - Harry também se matando de rir. - Desculpe, eu... não... posso...  
Hermione balançou a cabeça com descrença.

- Vocês são tão infantis. - ela disse com nojo. - Quando é que vocês vão crescer?  
- Hey, Mione, não estamos sendo infantis, mas sendo rigorosos. - Ron comentou. - Relaxe um pouco.  
- Relaxar? Você tá doido? - ela disse. - Nós vamos ter exames finais, e você quer que eu relaxe? Você sabia que não há nada mais importante do que meus estudos e como monitora quero ser um exemplo para os outros.  
- Ron está certo, Mione. - Harry avisou. - Nós ainda temos sete meses antes dos exames, e você já está estudando para eles.  
- É porque não quero falhar. Se você repetir esse ano e dar a Malfoy outra oportunidade de rir de você, então problema seu. Mas eu vou estudar. - ela declarou e deixou os garotos em frente a biblioteca.  
- Esta garota merece um bom beijo, eu te digo. - Ron disse. - Ajudaria ela a esquecer todos aqueles estúpidos livros.  
- E você é o bravo cavalheiro que devotará sua vida a nobre missão de fazê-la relaxar, eu presumo?  
- Bem... - Ron corou. -... Por que não?  
Harry sugere a ele.

- É, por que não?  
- Harry...?  
- Ãh...?  
- Você já beijou uma garota? Digo, na boca?  
Agora foi a vez de Harry ficar vermelho.  
- Isso significa um sim. - Ron riu.  
- O quê? E se tiver?  
- Quem foi?  
- Quem foi o quê?  
- A garota que você beijou.  
- Não é da sua conta.  
Ron levantou a sobrancelha.

- Wow. O grande Harry Potter está guardando segredo do melhor amigo. Deve ser serio, cara.  
- Ouça, Ron, por favor, não fica bravo mas eu... não posso te contar.  
- Oh, Harry, não me diga que foi Pansy Parkinson! - o garoto de cabelo vermelho gritou. - Por favor, ela não, ela não!  
- Quem merda fez você pensar que foi Pansy? - Harry começou a ficar embaraçado. - É claro que não foi ela. Nunca beijaria uma Sonserina.  
- Que alívio! - Ron disse. - Vamos, temos aula de Poções.  
Harry engoliu a voz que começava a engasgar.

A aula de Poções não foi melhor que todas as outras anteriores, Snape decidiu ensinar uma enganadora poção-de-atração. Não que ele já tivesse usado - ele não queria que ninguém gostasse dele e que não queria gostar de ninguém. Bem, talvez Draco, mas ele realmente era um estudante que ele gostava um pouco. Seus alunos menos favoritos eram Harry e Neville. Ele odiava Harry por ser filho do seu velho inimigo, Tiago Potter – e desprezava Neville por ser tão desajeitado e errava o tempo todo pra fazer poções.  
Esta lição foi realmente diferente das outras; Snape implorou pra Draco ser o primeiro a estar pronto com a poção, deu a Harry e Ron olhares de nojo, disse a Hermione que ela era uma insuportável e reclamou com Neville quando ele colocou na poção quatro pernas de rã ao invés de três, fazendo-a explodir com um estrondo barulhento, ensopando os alunos com um liquido verde e pegajoso. Draco que ficou perto dos armários e do caldeirão de Neville, começou a gritar quando flores rosas começaram a crescer na sua orelha esquerda. Crabbe e Goyle não poderiam ajudar rindo, mas quando Draco deu a eles um 'Eu-vou-transformar-vocês-dois-em-comida-de-rato', eles pararam de rir.  
- Crabble leve-o até Madame Pomfrey - Snape instruiu. - E rápido!  
Crabble ajudou Draco levando-o até a ala-hospitalar., onde Madame Pomfrey retirou o que estava na orelha dele.

- Não está feliz de ter tido a oportunidade de ver Sr. Malfoy daquele jeito, Sr. Potter? - Snape se virou para Harry, que tentou esconder seu divertimento olhando ocupado com seu excitação o suco de caqui no seu caldeirão.

- Eu lhe perguntei algo, Potter! - Snape aumentou a voz.  
Harry o olhou, confuso.

- Desculpe professor, acho que estava ocupado demais trabalhando na minha poção.

- Então, você quis ser perfeito, não é, Potter? - Snape zombou.

- Então talvez deveríamos tentar a poção no senhor.  
- Em mim? Harry ficou branco.  
- Siiiimmm, senhoooor. - o professor repetiu de um jeito desagradável. - Você a bebe, então feche seus olhos até as estrelinhas na sua visão desaparecer, então abra seus olhos e irá ficar extremamente atraído pela primeira coisa que colocar os olhos. É simples.  
- É cruel. - Parvati murmurou para Lilá, que assentiu.

- Mas espero seja eu a primeira coisa que ele ver.  
- Não, tem que ser eu! - Lilá murmurou de volta, e ambas começaram a dar risadinhas.  
- Garotas... - Ron suspirou, não ouvindo sobre o que elas diziam, mas tendo uma boa idéia do que poderia ter sido.  
- Beba a poção, Potter. - Snape instruiu.  
Harry sentiu um negócio na sua garganta. Ele não era capaz de engolir aquela coisa, dizia pra si mesmo.  
- Agora! - o professor gritou. - Ou vou tirar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória. Considere, Potter.  
Harry pegou um vidrinho, o encheu com o suco de caqui e o levou até a boca, sua mão direita tremendo.  
- Cuidado, Harry, você está derramando toda a poção no chão. - Snape gritou.

Harry decidiu não daria o prazer a Snape de tirar cinqüenta pontos da sua casa, então ele engoliu o liquido num gole só.  
No instante seguinte, seus olhos foram forçados a fechar, e milhões de estrelinhas começaram a atacá-lo de todas as direções. Então gradualmente iam desaparecendo. Ele estava muito em transe para ouvir a porta abrir e Crabble entrar. Ele se sentiu incrivelmente relaxado e não conseguiu sustentar seu peso, e caiu.  
Ele então não se moveu por no mínimo uns 2 minutos, esperando que a ultima estrela desaparecesse, então devagar abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi um par de olhos amarelos. Ele piscou, tentando conseguir uma clareza do que estava em volta dele - ou preferiu aqueles lindos olhos amarelos.  
Ele se sentou, esfregando os olhos - uma daquelas estrelinhas deviam ter roubado seus óculos - e percebeu a criatura que ele havia visto e era Mrs. Norris.

- Gatinha! - ele gritou e correu até o animal, a agarrando e apertando tão forte que ela quase sufocou. - Que gracinha, gatinha, gatinha... kitty, kitty... - ele brincava com a gata horrorosa que nunca tinha sido querida por ninguém - a não ser seu dono, Filch.

- Ele tá louco." Lilá murmurou.

- Louco não, louco de amor pela gata. - Parvati explicou. - Não entendo como essa bola de pelo chegou aqui.

Crabbe abriu a porta um pouquinho antes de Harry beber a poção. - Hermione disse. Ela tentou se manter fria e indiferente mas sua palidez revelava o quão irritada ela estava.

- Gata, gatinha, eu te amo, gatinha. - Harry mantinha agarrado ao animal, o embalando nos braços. - Quer beber um leitinho, doce gatinha?

Ron, Neville e os outros não sabiam o que dizer. A cena tinha sido particularmente engraçada, não tinha que ter sido com Harry.

Mesmo os Sonserinos tinham esquecido de rir.

- Chega, é o suficiente. - Hermione gritou enfim, se virando para o professor

não estava tentando esconder seu sorriso de vitória.

- Professor, dessa vez o senhor ultrapassou o limite! Faça o antídoto

agora!

- Você está me destratando, Sra. Granger? - Snape perguntou, seu sorriso

sumindo um pouco.

- Sim, estou.! - ela gritou com o professor. - E se não fizer, irei ao

Professor Dumbledore e contar que você está fazendo piadas com seus aluno

durante as aulas! E contarei a ele que você humilhou Harry com isto.

Contarei que você está o denegrindo! Agora, fará o antídoto ou irei até o

diretor?

- Muito claro, Srta. Granger. - Snape rispou. Ele odiava quando os estudantes

eram mais inteligentes que ele.

- Dorme, dorme, feche seus grandes olhos amarelos,... la-la-la-la,

la-la-la... - Harry cantava uma canção de ninar para a pobre gatinha, que

parecia estar bem nervosa.

- Pare, cara, por favor! - Ron implorava para o amigo, mas Harry não prestava atenção nele, ela estava ocupado demais tentando fazer Mrs. Norra dormir.

Ele estava convencido que aquela pobre gatinha estava irritada e precisava

de carinho. Mas Harry não tinha idéia de que era exatamente o seu carinho

que estava deixando a gata irritada.

Meia hora mais tarde os estudantes deixaram a sala do Snape, discutindo os

eventos que tinham acontecido. Alguns dos Sonserinos começaram a rir e

apontavam os dedos a Harry, que estava bem quieto e não tinha idéia do que

tinha acontecido com ele. Ron e Hermione o apoiaram até a porta da Mulher

Gorda.

- Oh, Harry, filho, você parece horrível. - a mulher Gorda levantou as mãos.

- O que aconteceu a ele? - ela perguntou para os outros dois.

- Snape. - Hermione e Ron disseram em coro.

A Mulher Gorda apenas assentiu totalmente alerta que 'Snape significa algo

Ruim' - especialmente ruim para Harry Potter.

- Senha?

- Gambá. - Ron disse, e o buraco do retrato abriu. Ele e Hermione de alguma

maneira empurraram Harry dentro do sala.

- Espero que as pessoas não vão falar sobre isso por muito tempo. - a garota

disse. - Seria muito desagradável para Harry.

- Bem, eles com certeza não terão como saber disso. - Ron devolveu. "De

qualquer maneira, não acho que os Grifinórios da nossa aula queriam fazer

graça disso. Mas não se pode dizer o mesmo dos Sonserinos. Tenho medo que

amanhã a escola inteira ria de você, Harry.

- Pobre Harry. - Hermione disse. - Ele não merece isso.

- Snape nunca foi justo com ele. Você sabe quanto ele odeia Harry.

- Quem... odeia... quem...? - Harry murmurou, não sendo capaz de compreender suas palavras.

- Ninguém. - Hermione respondeu. - Vamos, Harry, vamos para a cama.

- Nãaaa... prometo... Hagrid... - o garoto murmurou, mas seus amigos o

levaram até a cama, onde ele caiu no sono rapidamente.

- O que ele estava dizendo? - a garota pensou.

- Ele prometeu visitar Hagrid hoje a noite. - Ron disse. -Hagrid queria

mostrar alguma coisa... interessante a ele.

- Interessante? - ela levantou a sobrancelha. - Depende do ponto de vista do

que você acha interessante.

- Também acho. - uma voz saiu atrás deles. Era Neville, segurando os óculos

de Harry. - Encontrei isso no chão da masmorra quando estava limpando.

- Snape fez você limpar toda a masmorra, não fez?" Ron perguntou.

- É, fez. - Longbotton devolveu. - Olhe as minhas mãos. Estão vermelhas e

machucadas. Oh, eu odeio esse cara!

- Eu também. - declarou Ron e Hermione em uníssono, e mesmo o quieto Harry disse algo como: 'Você não faz idéia quanto.'

Logo que viram que Harry estava num sono profundo, os três desceram para jogar um pouco de Snap Explosivo na sala comunal. Enquanto estavam lá,

percebe imediatamente que as pessoas estavam discutindo algo em grupos de

três e quatro.

- Oh, não. - Hermione disse. - Eles já sabem. Eles não vão deixar Harry em

paz, com certeza.

- Se eu não fosse melhor amigo do Harry, eu também não o deixaria em paz.

- Mas Ron! - a garota gritou indignada. -Como pode...?

- Eu disse que se não fosse seu melhor amigo. - Ron lembrou ela. - De qualquer maneira, você tem que admitir que foi muito engraçado, Harry apaixonado por uma gata! Foi quase mais engraçado que Draco, a doninha quicante."

Neville balançou a cabeça consentindo.

Hermione deu um olhar de desprezo aos dois e se juntou a Lilá e Parvati que

ansiosamente conversava algo com dois sextanistas.

- ...e como aconteceu? - Lilá perguntou a Susan Cunningham.

- Se é Lilá que está perguntando e não Susan , então não estão falando sobre

a historia de Harry? - Hermione disse a si mesma.

- Hey, Mione, ouviu as novidades?" Parvati perguntou a ela.

- Que novidade? Que Draco virou uma arvore florida?

- Não. - Lillá riu. "Embora tenha sido engraçado, não é, meninas?

- Claro. - Susan riu também.

- Mas estavamos falando sobre Ginny.

- Porque? O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou.

- Ela desmaiou na aula de Transfiguração. - Parvati respondeu. - McGonagall

transformou um livro num escorpião, e cada um pulou da sua cadeira para se

proteger. Todo mundo, menos Ginny, que perdeu a consciência quando viu o

escorpião.

- E? Qual é a grande novidade? - Hermione disse. - Escorpião são realmente

assustadores. Eu posso entender. Claro, porque você não sabe o que nós

sabemos... er... o que Susan sabe. - Lilá riu. - Há algo de estranho com Ginny.

- Estranho?

- Ela tem estado meio doente nas ultimas duas semanas. - Susan disse. - Não era pra ninguém saber, mas depois do desmaio, e bom ser de conhecimento comum. Agora todo mundo se perguntando qual o problema dela.

- Não sei, não, Parvati. - Lilá disse. - Susan não queria nos contar. - a voz

dela parecia desapontada. - Ela é tão má. Ela sabe que estamos morrendo de

curiosidade e não nos conta nada.

- Acho que não é nada sério, ou Rita Skeeter certamente saberia, e amanhã seria lido o total oposto da verdade no Profeta Diário.

- É melhor ela escrever sobre a misteriosa doença de Ginny, do que sobre o caso do Harry. - Lilá comentou.

- Verdade. - Parvati confirmou.

- Caso do Harry? - Susan olhou confusa. - O que aconteceu com Harry?

- Nada. - Hermione, Lilá e Parvati repetiram em uníssono.

- Nada? - Susan perguntou.

- Nada que você não vai saber amanhã. - Lilá disse. - Pobre Harry.

- Especialmente se Rita escrever um editorial sobre isso... no seu estilo afetuoso. - Hermione disse.

- Exatamente. Por outro lado, Mione, porque você não a deixou presa naquela garrafa? O mundo mágico seria bem melhor sem ela.

- É verdade. - Hermione admitiu, - Mas não era certo tirar a liberdade de ninguém... não por muito tempo.

- É uma pena. - Parvati disse. - Rita teria ficado legal numa coleção de insetos... ao lado de uma borboleta e uma mosca-varejeira.

- Mas ela ainda não o Draco como doninha. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Era o que faltava: Draco como a doninha quicante.

- Mas Draco como arvore florida também é fantástico, não é?

- Só se uns vermes de madeira se movessem nele. - Ron disse, e então todos começaram a rir.

McGonagall não estava presente no jantar. Ela foi até Madame Pomfrey para saber qual era o problema de Ginny.

Ao entrar na enfermaria, ela pegou um olhar muito irritado de Madame

Pomfrey que estava nervosamente esperando na sala, com os lábios movendo.

Ela estava claramente falando com alguém.

- Poppy, você está bem? - McGonagall perguntou. - Você parece nervosa. O que aconteceu?

- Venha, Minerva, vamos até a minha sala. Ela não deve nos ouvir. - ela

apontou para uma Ginny ainda dormindo, e puxou McGonagall para um quarto adjunto e fechou a porta.

- Por todos magos e bruxas, Poppy, nunca vi você assim! - Minerva constatou.

- O que há?

- O que há com ela? Você a examinou? - Pomfrey confirmou. - E?

- Fiz uma pesquisa depois de examiná-la - a voz de Madame Pomfrey estava tremendo.

- Eu olhei em todos os livros sérios, 'Hogwarts, uma história' inclusive, e não encontrei nada parecido em mil anos de história dessa escola. Terrível... tão terrível... um escândalo... como vamos lidar com isso?

- Poppy. - McGonagall a interrompeu. - Ainda não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando. Ginny está com alguma doença contagiosa? Ela tem que ser

separada dos outros estudantes? Ela precisa de ervas extras que só podem ser encontradas nas América do Sul?

Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Então? O que é? Fala!

- Ginny Weasley... bem ... ela... ela...

- Sim?

- Ela... vai ter um bebê.


	2. Adivinha quem?

**N/A ou no caso N/T: Então gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram o primeiro capitulo, essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu li, ela é muito especial para mim e eu espero que voces gostem, também quero agradecer a autora AgiVega por ter me deixado traduzir, so Thanks!, e quero dizer porque demorei tanto PROVAS! uma palavra que me destruiu por uma semana ou mais, prometo que tentarei postar o proximo o mais rapido possivel.**

**Aproveitem o cap! bjss**

Adivinha quem?

- O que? O que você disse? - McGonagall perguntou.

- Ela está grávida, professora.

- Mas ... ela só tem dezesseis anos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ela é ainda uma criança... e vai ter uma filho. Tut, tut,

tut, não é bom. O que vamos fazer?

- Bom pergunta. - McGonagall disse. - Você está certa, este é o primeiro caso de uma estudante ficar grávida em toda a historia de Hogwarts. Que

vergonha! - seus olhos piscavam com fúria, enviando olhares como bolas de

fogo para Madame Pomfrey.

- Hey, não me olhe desse jeito, Minerva, não foi minha culpa.

- Oh, desculpe... - McGonagall balançou a cabeça - Foi tão de repente, estou em choque... alem do mais, falando em culpa, quem é o pai?

Madame Pomfrey riu.

- Como poderia saber? Talvez nós deveríamos perguntar a

Ginny... mas é claro que deveríamos contar a novidade antes...

- O que? - Minerva levantou a sobrancelha. -Ela não sabe...? Nem suspeita?

- Não. Acho que ela não sabe. - a enfermeira devolveu. - Então, devemos

perguntar a ela quem é o pai?

- Não. - McGonagall disse. - Se ela não sabe ainda, então ela não deve saber até falarmos com Dumbledore. E ele viajou para Transilvania, para entrar em contato com o C. R. V. ?

- O C.R.V.? - Pomfrey deu a ela um piscada.

- A Comunidade de Vampiros da Romênia.

- Oh, sim. - Pomfrey assentiu. -Então você acha que não devemos falar para ninguém que Ginny espera um bebê.

- Exatamente.

- Mas então... como vamos descobrir quem é o pai?

- Fácil. Vamos manter nossos olhos abertos.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ginny tem uma doença chamada... Clupe e não deve

sair da enfermaria por dois dias.

- Clupe?

- Não importa. - McGonagall disse. - Significa arenque em latim. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Ok. Vai ser Clupe. - Pomfrey concordou. - E?

- E bem... vamos ficar de olho nos visitantes de Ginny. Haverá alguém entre eles com um comportamento estranho.

- Todos estudante de Hogwarts está um pouco estranho. - Poppy lembrou a Minerva.

- Bem, verdade, mas eu acho, que.. hey, você vai saber... ou não. - ela disse. - De qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde vamos descobrir. Se não for cedo, apenas depois de Dumbledore voltar. Ele voltará em três dias.

- Okay, mas como deveríamos "manter os olhos abertos", sem ela saber?

- Use a 'Video-camera magica'.

- O que?

McGonagall revirou os olhos em descrença. Este era um encantamento que todo bruxo tinha que conhecer.

- Ok, eu vou te explicar... - ela começou.

X

- Como você está, maninha? - Ron perguntou, sentando na cama de Ginny. - Você não parece doente. Esse tal Clupe é perigoso?

- Não, não é? - Ginny sorriu. - Madame Pomfrey me disso que vou estar bem em dois dias. Não se preocupe comigo, Ron."

- Oi, Ginny! - Hermione entrou na enfermaria. - Se sente melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor. - a garota de cabelos-vermelhos respondeu. - Estou já de saco cheio.

- Saco-cheio? Posso entender isso! - Ron disse. -Tenho uma história legal pra você, maninha... não, uma não: duas! Qual você quer ouvir primeiro? A sobre Draco ou sobre o Harry?

Quando Ron disse o nome de Harry, Ginny corou um pouco, mas não demonstrou.

- Comece com Draco. - ela disse.

- Okay, - Ron disse. - Agora, imagine a masmorra, Snape ensinando uma coisa chatamente linda, e Neville grosseiro como sempre... - Ginny adorou a historia de Ron. No fim, Ron não esqueceu de mencionar que Draco parecia como quase como um ramo florido na sua orelha esquerda como uma doninha quicante. Ginny riu imaginando Malfoy gritando de horror quando ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

-... e o resultado foi que Snape conseguiu uma nova oportunidade para infernizar Harry. Ele disse a ele que tinha certeza que Harry estava se divertindo com a historia de Draco, e que Harry deveria beber a poção que ele fez. Pobre Harry, ele bebeu e... se apaixonou por Mrs. Norris!

- O que? - Ginny engasgou, todo o sangue se esvaiu do seu rosto. - Ele... se apaixonou ... por uma gata?

- Oh, não de verdade... - Ron a confortou. - Você sabe, Snape fez um antídoto... então ele não gosta da gata mais... mas é engraçado.

- Ron! - Hermione deu a ele um olhar de desaprovação. - Eu não acho que Ginny gosta de historias em que Harry se ferra. - ela deu a Gin um sorriso piedoso. - Ela gosta de Harry mais que isso, não gosta?

O rosto de Ginny ficou da mesma cor do seu cabelo.

- Tem certeza que ele não está mais apaixonado pela Madame Norra? - ela se preocupou. Ron e Hermione se arrebentaram de rir.

- Você pode ter certeza disso. - Hermione sorriu. Ginny sorriu de volta.

- Oh, meu, só agora vi que é tão tarde. - Hermione gritou, olhando para o relógio no pulso. - Vai dar oito horas, e ainda tem algumas coisas para ver na biblioteca. Tenho que ir, Gin. Cuide-se.

- Tchau, Mione. - Ron disse, imitando a voz de Ginny. - Vejo você na biblioteca amanhã de manhã.

Hermione se virou da porta.

- Por que na biblioteca?

- Porque você adormece no meio dos livros, é o porque.

- Não adormeço. - Hermione franziu o rosto. E pare de me encher com minha mania por livros, tá bem?

- Vou parar... quando você parar de carregar nos corredores todos os volumes dos livros da biografia do Belo Bill.

Agora Hermione é que ficou corada.

- Não é da sua conta, o que eu leio no meu tempo livre! E ele não é um segundo Lockhart!

- Eu não disse que era. - Ron apontou.

- Mas deixou implícito.

- Não deixei.

- Deixou.

- Não deixei.

- Deixou.

- Parem, parem de fazer bagunça, crianças! - Madame Pomfrey gritou com eles ao entrar na sala. - Esta é uma baia médica, vocês sabem, e a Srta. Weasley precisa descansar.

- Não estávamos... - Hermione começou.

- Não importa. - Pomfrey declarou. - Fora vocês dois!

- Boa noite, maninha! - Ron disse a Ginny e ele saiu da enfermaria com Hermione.

Assim que a porta bateu fechando atrás deles, a garota

falou para Ron:

- Como você se atreve a me insultar desse jeito... especialmente na frente da sua irmã doente!

- Você não estava brava porque eu insultei você, mas porque eu insultei o Belo Bill.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! - Hermione gritou e deu as costas para ele.

- Ok, eu calo minha boca e não falo mais com você. - ele gritou.

- Okay!

- Okay!

- Okaaaay! - ela começou a se irritar com a brincadeirinha dele.

- Você não acha que nosso comportamento é bobo? - Ron perguntou.

- Sim, eu acho. - Hermione admitiu, olhando para o garoto. Ron virou o rosto para ela. O luar atravessou a janela, pintando de prata o chão e os muros dos corredores... e fazendo o cabelo de Hermione brilhar como um halo glorioso em volta da sua cabeça.

- Oh, meu, você é tão linda! - Ron gritou.

- Sou? - os labios delas viraram um sorriso meio afetado.

- É. - ele chegou mais perto pegando em suas mãos. - Eu não quero brigar mais com você, Mione.

- Nem eu.

- Então me beija e voltamos a ser amigos.

- Me beija? - ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Uh, huh. - ele respondeu. - Posso beijar você?

- Que pergunta idiota... - ela sorriu e puxou a cabeça dele pra baixo, capturando seu lábios com os seus.

Foi quando Pirraça os pegou.

- Criancinhas más! Criancinhas desobedientes! Vou contar a Prof. McGonagall o que vocês estavam fazendo! - ele uivou pra eles.

- Não ouse fazer isso, Pirraça ou eu... - Ron começou.

- Ou vai fazer o quê? - o poltergeist deu a ele um riso desagradavel. - Me matar?" - ele começou a gargalhar. - Você é tão engraçado, Roniquinho! Hey, Granger, você escolheu bem: ele é o melhor palhaço em toda a escola!

- Cale a boca, Pirraça, ou vou contar a McGonagall que você derrubou um vaso. - Hermione disse.

- Que vaso? - Pirraça ficou confuso.

- Este. - ela respondeu, pegando um vaso frágil da estante próxima. Era uma das decorações favoritas da Professora McGonagall. Ela tinha trazido de uma viagem da China onde tinha tido um breve romance com um mandarim. É claro que ele nunca contou isso pra ninguém mas ela tinha realmente adorado o

presente e queria que todos o admirassem quando passassem pelo corredor.

- Sim, ela vai contar a McGonagall... - Ron disse, - ou ao Barão Sangrento. O que você acha, Pirraça?

O poltergeist deu a eles um 'ok-vou-te-pegar-na-proxima' - os olhou e atravessou a janela fechada.

Hermione colocou o vaso de volta na estante e virou para Ron.

- Então, onde estávamos?

- Aqui, eu acho... - a garota devolveu, o puxando para um abraço e continuando o beijo onde tinham parado.

Quando eles finalmente voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, Ron decidiu dar uma olhada em Harry. Hermione saiu para os dormitorios das garotas antes de dar em Ron um beijinho na bochecha.

Quando o garoto entrou no dormitorio dos meninos, ele percebeu que seu melhor amigo não estava mais lá.

- Onde está Harry? - ele perguntou a Dino e Simas que estavam jogando 'quem-segura-o folego-por- mais-tempo'.

- Ele saiu faz uns 10 minutos. - Simas respondeu.

- Por que? Onde ele foi? - Ron imaginou.

- Não tenho idéia. - Dino disse. - Mas ele ficou bem nervoso quando contamos a ele que sua irmã desmaiou. Não sei porque... a coisa da clupe é perigosa?

- Não, não é. - Ron respondeu. - Você acha que ele foi ver Ginny?

- Acho que não. - Simas balançou a cabeça. - Já é 8:30, e as visitas são só até as 8 hs.

Eles todos olharam para Neville entrando na sala.

- Você viu Harry, Neville? - Ron se virou para ele.

- Yup, ele desceu o corredor correndo. - o garoto respondeu. - Ele nem me notou e quase passou por cima de mim.

- Muito interessante." Simas comentou.

- É... hey, Trevor! Volte! - Neville gritou quando o sapo pulou da sua mão. Ele começou a perseguir o bicho nos meio das camas, mas Trevor é mais rápido que ele. - Accio, Trevor! - ele gritou, segurando a varinha.

Imediatamente o sapo voou ao seus braços convidativos.

- Muito bem, Neville! - Dino e Simas expressaram sua admiração.

- Nunca vi um sapo voando. Muito legal. - Ron disse.

Eles começaram a rir, assustando cada vez mais o pobre Trevo.

X

Madame Pomfrey estava quase dormindo quando a Vídeo-câmera mágica a acordou.

- Huh? - ela esfregou os olhos e levantando a cabeça, olhando para a pequena tela mágica flutuando no ar na frente da sua mesa. - Eu quase dormi! - ela falou consigo mesma.

Foi realmente uma longa vigilancia pra ela: das 16 até as 20hs, no mínimo cinquenta visitantes vieram ver Ginny e ela observou todos atentamente. Ela queria pegar alguém suspeito. Então ela prestou atenção em cada um: Parvati e Lilá trouxeram a Ginny um espelhinho e um pente para arrumar os cabelos que facilmente se embaraçou nos travesseiros. Susan, melhor amiga de Ginny veio com uma pilha de livros, ela explicou quais paginas ela deveria ler, sem esquecer nada. Ela nem começou a cochichar e rir sobre algo com a amiga, mas tudo o que Madame Pomfrey foi capaz de dizer foi 'Que alivio!'.

Pouco mais tarde, Draco e seus dois capangas visitaram a garota. Malfoy disse a ela sarcasticamente que ela tinha que agradecer pela escola providenciar medicamento grátis, porque sua família com certeza não poderia pagar nenhum. Então veio também vários amigos, todos dizendo frases como 'aqueles malditos professores que nunca deixam eles em paz.' Madame Pomfrey parcialmente concordou com eles, especialmente quando se referiram a Snape.

Um pouco antes das 8, veio Ron e Hermione, e eles foram os últimos visitantes.

Embora Madame Pomfrey tivesse total certeza que ninguém ousaria vir depois das 8, ela decidiu manter a vigilância na baia medica vendo pelo vídeo da sala adjunta. É claro que Ginny não tinha idéia que estava sendo observada.

Já tinha passado de 08h30min quando o barulho de porta sendo aberta acordou Madame Pomfrey. Ela imediatamente dirigiu a atenção à pequena tela a sua frente. Ela estava sonolenta e demorou pra perceber de uma vez quem tinha entrado na sala. Ele esfregou os olhos mais uma vez quando a figura se aproximou da cama de Ginny. Parou na cama vendo que a garota dormiu. Virou

e colocou algo na mesinha ao lado da cama de Ginny e tencionou sair.

Pomfrey piscou, tentando ver o rosto do visitante. Era Harry Potter. Embora ela não pudesse vê-lo propriamente, seus óculos eram impossíveis de não reconhecer.

- O que ele quer aqui? - Madame Pomfrey pensou. - Não, garoto, não vá ainda. - ela exclamou para si mesma, de repente sentindo que o comportamento de Potter podia ser descrito como muito suspeito do que todos os outros visitantes.

Para o alivio dela, Ginny abriu os olhos e chamou pelo garoto.

- Harry?

Ele virou e andou de volta até a cama.

- Oi, como você está?

- Bem, obrigada. - ela sorriu e pediu para ele sentar na beirada da cama dela. Ele sentou.

- Ouvi que você tinha tido uma doença com o nome... desculpe, eu esqueci.

- Não importa. Não me lembro também. - ela devolveu. - Ah, obrigado pela rosa.

- Você gostou? - ele pegou a rosa amarela que tinha colocado na mesinha ao lado da cama dela.

- É linda. - ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Estava querendo trazer uma rosa vermelha, mas acabei escolhendo a amarela. - ele explicou. - Vermelha seria um pouco... suspeito, não seria?

- Com certeza.- ela riu, pegando as mãos dele. - Achei que você não ia me visitar.

- Por quê? - ele tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu.

- Porque você não me procurou desde... bem, você sabe...

- Eu sei, e me desculpe, Gin. - ele disse. - Mas era você que estava me evitando, não vice-versa.

- Talvez, eu era tão boba, Harry. - ela sorriu triste.

- Não, você não era. Você só estava com medo, que nem eu. - ele devolveu.

- Mas você viu, que não há nada pra se preocupar.

- É, não havia nada. Eu fiz em mim mesma o feitiço anticoncepcional. E funcionou.

- Graças aos céus, funcionou. - ele levantou as mãos, levando a mão dela direita aos lábios. Quando ele beijou sua mão, ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas rapidamente recuperou a voz.

- Você pretender beijar só minha mão, Harry?

Os lábios do garoto viraram um grande sorriso.

- Claro que não. - ele chegou bem perto de Ginny, sua boca descendo diretamente para os dela. Na sala adjunta, Madame Pomfrey estava quase desmaiando. Enquanto Harry a puxava pra si, a garota agarrava seu pescoço e continuava com o beijo, claramente indicando que não se contentava só com um.

Na sala ao lado, Madame Pomfrey estava tendo um ataque.

Ginny não deixava Harry interromper o beijo, e o puxava mais perto de si, e logo estavam na posição horizontal, seus beijos e caricias ficando cada mais ardentes a cada segundo. Na frente da tela, Madame Pomfrey se sentia como se estivesse pulando e caindo do topo de uma montanha de 'sapos de chocolate'.

- É Harry Potter, é Harry Potter! - Pra grande alivio dela, a cena de amor dos garotos acabou dois minutos mais tarde, e Harry foi para seu dormitório. Madame Pomfrey esperou até Ginny pegar no sono e saiu da enfermaria, correndo escadaria acima até a sala de McGonagall.

Ela bateu na porta, e não houve resposta. Ela bateu na porta de novo, desta vez gritando:

- Minerva, Minerva, sou eu, Poppy, me deixe entrar!

A porta abriu e um aparentemente sonolenta professora McGonagall apareceu.

- O que... o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, deixando a mulher entrar.

- Encontrei ele! - Pomfrey respondeu.

- O culpado? - McGonagall perguntou, dando um pulo pra trás no seu robe tartan.

Poppy assentiu.

- Eeeeee? - Minerva levantou a sobrancelha.

- Bem, você nunca vai acreditar.

- Você está adorando fazer essa tensão toda, não é?

- Não, é claro que não. - Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Então pare com isso! - McGonagall levantou a voz. - Quem é?

Pomfrey realmente começou a adorar a confusão da mulher.

- Que tal brincar de adivinha-quem?

- O que? - McGonagall gritou, não se importando se pudesse acordar a escola toda.

- Faça perguntas, e eu vou respondê-las com sim ou um não. - Poppy disse. - Vá em frente!

- Argggh, isto não está acontecendo comigo! - Minerva amaldiçoou. - Está na hora de dormir. Estou cansada e Poppy quer brincar de adivinha-quem! O mundo não é justo?

Ela de repente olhou.

- Okay, Ele é do sexto-ano?

- Não. - Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Sétimo ano?

- Sim.

- Um sonserino? - McGonagall espereva que o culpado não fosse da sua casa.

- Não.

- Lufa-lufa?

- Não.

- Corvinal? - ela ainda tinha esperança nos olhos.

- Nãaaaaoooo!

- Maldição! Então é um Grifinório!

- Sim.

McGonagall começou a contar os possíveis garotos. Ela tentou imaginar todos os meninos de dezessete anos da Grifinória.

- Okay, tem cabelo castanho?

- Não.

- Então, vinte deles estão fora de questão. Loiro então?

- Não, também.

- Dois outros fora. Havia ainda dois cabelos negros e um cabelo vermelho... mas o cabelo vermelho é Ron, então não pode ser. - McGonagall começou a pensar a coisa toda de novo. Um dos de cabelo preto era Jim Benton, o outro... 'Não! Não ele! Logo ele não! - ela rezou. 'Embora seja típico dele: ele sabe como isso o colocaria em problemas... mas...'

- A expressão no seu rosto revela que você matou a charada. - Pomfrey disse.

McGonagall disse.

- Me diga que não é Potter! Diga que não, Poppy! Por favor!

Madame Pomfrey colocou a mão no ombro de Minerva para acalma-la.

- Sei que é difícil pra você, porque ele é um Grifinório, Ginny também, e haverá logo um escândalo que será incluso a humilhação da sua casa, mas ouça Minerva, olhe o lado bom disso!

- O lado bom disso? Qual lado bom disso? - McGonagall balançou a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos da outra mulher.

- Aquelas crianças se amam. Eu vi. Eles se abraçavam e se beijavam com tanta força que eu quase acreditei que estava vendo uma cena de amor num filme trouxa.

McGonagall riu.

- Eles se amam? Brincadeira, Poppy! É só paixão o que eles sentem. Eles são apenas dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios, que se encontraram rapidamente e não era amor que eles sentem.

Madame Pomfrey riu.

- Acho que eles devem saber melhor que nós.

- Okay. Traga Potter a mim. Agora!


	3. Memórias de um banho de espumas

**CAPITULO 3 - MEMORIAS DE UM BANHO DE ESPUMA**

_**NT/ OI, OLÁ, não me matem please! Eu sei que fiquei muto tempo sem postar, muito mesmo, tava até parecendo o hiatus de Prretty Little Liars, mais ok. Então o motivo desse hiatus não avisado foi: PREGUIÇA (sorry), e a escola, e a Selena, e a Demi, e o Ed...Enfim desculpem pela demora, mesmo. Não posso dizer quando vou postar o proximo, porque eu não sei quando vou fazer isso, sorry. Voltando para o cap, tenho que dizer que esse é um dos meus preferidos 3 espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu. **_

_**P.S Alguém já percebeu como a musica "Happy" é viciante? Estou há mais de uma hora ouvindo... Because I'm Happyy**_

_**ENJOY**_

Enquanto Harry saia da enfermaria e andava de volta ao seu dormitório, ele pensava nos eventos das ultimas seis semanas. Ele não podia expressar em palavras como se sentia aliviado. Ginny estava só doente e não... De repente, ele se lembrou a visão de Trelawney sobre um nascimento. Ele ainda se lembrava de cada segundo daquela noite que tinha recebido o correio-coruja da jovem Weasley.

Querido Harry,

Poderiamos conversar sozinhos, por favor? Tenho algo importante para lhe dizer. Diga o lugar e a hora que eu estarei lá. Obrigada antecipado.

Ginny.

Harry não tinha a menor ideia do que a garota queria com ele, mas ele sentiu uma quentura no corpo.

Engraçado, ele pensou, ele não tinha percebido como Ginny havia ficado linda... e naquele momento suas mãos começaram a tremer, e seu coração começou a bater de devagar para bem rápido. Ele ainda lembrava de seus sentimentos por Cho, mas aquelas emoções pareciam de repente tão distantes - como se tivesse sido numa outra vida.

Desde que Ginny pediu para se encontrar com ele sozinho, ele enviou Edwiges. com a resposta pra eles se encontrarem as 10 horas no banheiro dos monitores. Que era o lugar mais seguro que ele pensou, e que ele sabia a senha, porque ele sabia que Hermione contou para outro monitor pouco depois que foi mudado.

Harry sorria lembrando dele mesmo na banheira três anos antes, quando ele tinha que resolver a charada do ovo de ouro. Na época que a senha era 'Frescor de Pinho'. Agora era 'eau de cologne'. Muito apropriado para um banho de monitor!

Até o tempo que ele chegou até a porta do banheiro às 10 horas, Ginny já estava esperando por ele lá dentro, desde ele tinha escrito pra ela a senha na carta resposta.

Ele entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e andou até a super-tímida Ginny. Ela estava usando um vestido de noite rosa e um casaco negro por cima.

- Estou aqui. - Harry disse.

- Percebi. - ela devolveu com um sorriso tímido.

- Um, porque você quis falar comigo? Só nós dois?

- Eu... eu queria... precisava falar com você, Harry... - ela começou, a voz tremendo, o corpo todo tremendo.

- Sim? O que você precisa me dizer? - ele segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto para poder vê-la diretamente nos olhos.

Estranho, ele percebeu, até agora ele nunca havia percebido aqueles olhos azuis que ela tinha. Ele estava acostumado a vê-los abaixados quando ele estava por perto... então ele finalmente reconheceu: ela abaixava os olhos e ficava tímida quando ELE estava por perto. Ron disse que Ginny sempre tinha sido uma garota extrovertida, mas nunca ocorreu a ele perguntar a Ron porque a irmã dele era tão tímida quando ele, Harry, chegava perto dela.

Agora ele consegue entender por que. Esta garota o amava... antes ele costumava pensar que Ginny somente o admirava, como Colin ou Dobby... mas agora, pela primeira vez, ele entendeu que não era uma simples admiração - era AMOR.

... de repente ele entendeu aquele sentimento engraçado que sentiu que leu a carta dela...

... ele percebeu que a amava - não como uma amiga ou como a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo...

Não, Ele a amava como um homem ama uma mulher.

- Eu... - ela começou de novo, respondendo sua pergunta, mas claramente com muito medo de completar a frase.

- Você me ama, não é? - ele disse, então no segundo seguinte se arrependeu.

'Por Merlin, como poderia perguntar isso? O que ela vai pensar de você agora? Ela vai pensar que você é um convencido como Malfoy!'

Mas Ginny não se magoou com sua pergunta. Nenhum pouco. Ela estava aliviada. Aliviada, que não tinha que dizer, porque ele tinha feito por ela.

- Desculpe, Ginny, eu... eu sou um idiota. - Harry se separou dela. - Agora você deve ter todas as razões para pensar que não sou muito diferente de Draco, mas... - ele não podia terminar sua desculpa, então Ginny fez a coisa mais selvagem que já fez na vida: ela levou a mão na boca dele para pará-lo

de falar.

- Não precisa de desculpar, Harry. - ela disse, ainda com a mão nos lábios dele. - Você esta certo. Eu.. te amo.. amei você.. desde o primeiro momento em que o vi em King Cross, na plataforma nove e três quartos.

- Verdade? - Harry pensou que só podia estar sonhando. Ninguém em toda a sua vida nunca alguém tido dito que o amava. Seus pais haviam morrido quando ele tinha um ano de idade, e seus parentes mais próximos, os Dursley nunca tinham dito algo assim - não, ultimamente, eles o odiavam com toda a força de seus corações. Ele tinha amigos, que gostavam dele, não amavam.

Ginny foi a primeira a lhe dizer a palavra mágica.

- Uh-huh. - ela assentiu, seu rubor contrastando com as paredes do banheiro. - Você não está bravo por eu amar você, está, Harry?

- Como... como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas. - Bravo? Não, Ginny, pelo contrário. Estou feliz que você me ama.

Um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo rosto da garota, os olhos delas radiando felicidade infinita, assim como eles brilhavam como dois sóis iluminando todos o lugar.

- Ótimo! - ela gritou, pulando no pescoço dele, o abraçando tão apertado que ele achou que ia sufocar.

Depois de um minuto ou dois, ele gentilmente a empurrou.

- Você está me esmagando, querida.

- Querida? - o rosto dela se iluminou de novo.

- Por que? Não gosta?

- Claro que gosto! É que nunca ninguém me chamou assim antes! - ela jogou os braços no pescoço dele novamente, os olhos azuis dela profundamente dentro de olhos verde-esmeraldas dele. - Você gostaria de me beijar?

A proposta dela veio com um leve sorriso.

- É claro que eu quero. - e se abaixou e levemente colocou seus lábios nos dela. O primeiro beijo deles foi totalmente inocente, quase infantil, mas conforme iam se acostumando a sentir a boca um do outro, o beijo começava a ficar mais e mais selvagem.

De repente Harry, gritou:

- Ginny, não aguento mais esse calor!"

- Então vai se refrescar um pouco. - ela disse, apontando para a banheira.

Harry ficou vermelho.

- Eu não trouxe meu calção de banho.

- Vou me virar até você tirar toda sua roupa, tá certo? - ela ri.

- Por que não, né? Eu até poderia tomar um banho gostoso. - ele pensou e se virou para uma das torneiras que tinham diferentes cores, indicando os vários tipos de espuma de banho que podiam produzir.

Quando a banheira estava cheia de espuma, Harry tirou o robe e o pijama e deslizou na água. Não estava morna como sempre esteve, mas pra ele estava perfeita, porque assim podia 'se refrescar'.

Ele nadou de uma ponta a outra da piscina notando que estava se refrescando rapidamente. Quando ele virou para nadar de volta, ele viu um ponto laranja entre as bolhas uns dez metros a sua frente. Era o cabelo de Ginny.

- Wow, isto é realmente maravilhoso, Harry! - ela gritou, o fazendo nadar até a ela.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para fora da banheira. Sua suspeita havia se provado estar certa: as roupas de Ginny estavam espalhadas no chão do banheiro.

Ele engoliu seco. Eles estavam na mesma piscina, juntos, nus. Ele estava feliz que a espuma podia cobrir seus corpos.

- Hey, Harry, você viu isso? - ela chegou mais perto, mostrando a ele um pato de borracha na sua mão. - Qual dos monitores você acha que estaria brincando com isto?

- Não tenho ideia. - ele riu. - Mas aposto que pertence a Malfoy.

Ginny começou a rir, a voz dela ecoando pela sala".

- Oh, Harry, você é muito engraçado! Hey, você não devia estar usando isso ainda. - ela se aproximou e tirou seus óculos, saiu da piscina e os colocou no chão seco. - Bem melhor. - ela enlaçou seus braços em volta dele, o puxando pra mais perto. Perto demais, na opinião de Harry.

'Não faça isso comigo, por favor.' sua mente gritava se sentindo um pouco pesado. Ele engoliu sua saliva com dificuldade. 'Se ela dar mais um passo, eu não vou ser capaz de me controlar!' um arrepio correu na sua espinha só de imaginar se ela der um passo. Ele começou a tremer, se sentiu extremamente quente de novo. Com os braços da garota em volta dele, a pele dela doce e suave tocando a dele, ele percebeu que estava perdido. Não havia mais maneira de voltar atrás agora.

X

- Oh, Ginny, isto foi... a coisa mais maravilhosa que já fiz na minha vida! - Harry gritou para Ginny depois de fazerem amor pela primeira vez em suas vidas, esparramados na toalha fofa que colocaram no chão.

- Foi maravilhoso pra mim também. Nunca achei que fazer amor fosse tão lindo. - ela respondeu, afastando uma sombra do seu rosto. Seu olhar sonhador viajou pelo corpo dele, finalmente parando na sua cicatriz em formato de raio. - Te amo muito.

Harry se abaixou e lhe deu um leve beijo nos seus lábios.

- Eu te amo também. - ele sorriu sumiu um pouco. - Não quis te machucar, você sabe, não é?

- Pare de se preocupar, Harry. - ela respondeu. - Era pra machucar um pouco, mas agora tá tudo bem. De qualquer maneira, foi só porque você é um pouco... grande.

- Grande? - Harry levantou a sobrancelha. - Eu achei que fosse normal... como você sabe...?

Harry não terminou a frase, porque Ginny começou a gargalhar efusivamente.

- Eu tenho seis irmãos, você sabe. - ela disse. - Você não pode evitar de ver de relance, então...

- Oh, - ele riu. - Eu achei que sua mãe fosse mais cuidadosa para evitar você de ver relances... - Harry de repente deu um tapa na sua testa, se virando para ela branco como a neve. - Cuidadoso? Santo Unicórnio, Ginny, nós não! Nós não usamos nenhuma proteção!

- Huh? - ela se sentou, o sangue se esvaindo do seu rosto.

Harry estava certo. Eles foram levados pelos hormônios e guiados a fazer as coisas mais selvagens que podiam pensar, e esqueceram totalmente de usar proteção.

Ela deu um pulo, juntando as roupas no chão e agarrando uma toalha para secar os cabelos.

- Ginny... - ele não tinha ideia do que dizer.

- Tarde demais, Harry. Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes. - ela disse a ele.

O olhar dela era gelado, e ele se sentiu que estava dentro de um iceberg.

Ele também agarrou uma toalha e começou a se secar.

- Ouça, Ginny, talvez... tenha um feitiço onde possa impedir a concepção mesmo se ela já aconteceu... e não está tão longe de ter acontecido.

Ela assentiu.

- Vou a biblioteca procurar alguma coisa. Boa noite.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás de Ginny, Harry se sentou no chão com um profundo suspiro. Ele não podia acreditar o que tinha feito. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se esconder do mundo. Não conseguiu.

- Finalmente sozinho, Harry? - a voz quebrou o silencio.

Harry olhou e viu Murta-que-geme sentado numa das torneiras. A garota sempre depressiva estava sorrindo de uma maneira curiosa.

- M... Murta? - ele se assustou, pegando a toalha pra se cobrir. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- O de sempre. Vendo as pessoas tomarem banho.

Harry se apavorou.

- Quanto tempo você estava aqui?

A fantasma deu a ele um riso impiedoso.

- Muito, muuuito, muuuito tempo!

- Quanto tempo? - ele engoliu seco.

- O suficiente para ver... tudo. - ela disse.

Ele andou até ela de joelhos.

- Murta, você não vai contar a ninguém, vai?

Ela viu os lábios dele tremendo e começou a rir.

- Não, Harry, vou manter seu segredo a salvo em troca do que você me deu.

- Te dei? O que? – ele engasgou. Ele tem certeza que Murta estaria bem feliz em espalhar fofocas sobre ele.

- O que? - ela não conseguia parar de rir. - O que você me deu? Garoto! Você já me deu a hora mais prazerosa que tive na minha vida. Er, digo, minha pós-morte... ou o que for. Não importa, eu nunca me diverti tanto. Nem quando estava viva. - ela riu com ele. - Você me fez ter um orgasmo, Harry. Eu quase quis estar no lugar de Ginny.

O rosto todo de Harry ficou vermelho, até sua cicatriz. Ele levantou, colocou seus óculos, robe e pijama.

- Eu tenho que ir, Murta.

- Okay, - ela riu, - mas qualquer hora que você e Ginny quiserem ficar na horizontal fiquem a vontade para vir aqui.

Depois daquela noite Harry e Ginny mal conversaram um com outro. Quando eles se encontravam nos corredores, eles desviavam os olhos. Nem Ron e Hermione notaram que havia algo de estranho no comportamento deles.

Ultimamente Harry não tinha tido tempo para pensar naqueles eventos, desde a temporada de Quadribol tinha começado no início de outubro.

Harry não tinha ideia o quanto Ginny tinha gasto na biblioteca depois daquele pequeno incidente. Ela procurou e procurou, dia sim, dia não, mas por dias não tinha encontrado nada. Quatro dias depois da noite passada no banheiro dos monitores, ela finalmente encontrou o feitiço certo. Era um pouco dificil, mas ela tinha decidido tentar, não importava o que. Ela não tinha nada a perder, então ela tentou. Só de saber que havia feito alguma coisa a acalmava um pouco, pensava que não podia ter certeza se tinha realmente dado certo, ou não.

... OU NÃO...

X

Agora seis semanas depois Harry estava certo que seus medos eram infundados. Ele respirava aliviado no seu dormitório. Os outros quatro garotos dormiam profundamente. Ele entrou na cama e caiu no sono no segundo seguinte. Ele não tinha pegado no sono dez minutos quando a porta abriu com um estrondo e uma super irritada Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Mentiram para nós,gente!

- O que aconteceu, Hon? - Ron empurrou a cortina da sua cama, piscando.

- Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que nos acordar no meio da noite?

- São só dez horas, Ron, não é tão tarde! - ela disse.

- Mas nos tivemos um dia duro, Mione. Estamos cansados, e você sabe que amanhã temos que fazer um maldito teste de história da magia. - Ron protestou. - Eu sei que você sabe todas as respostas, mesmo se você acordasse de um sono profundo, mas é você, não eu. Eu preciso dormir se quero acertar pelo menos 70.

- Concordo. - Simas gritou. - Eu tive que memorizar os nomes de Uldric o Feio, e Paddy o Fraco, Hermione. Eu quero dormir.

- Vocês vão dormir depois que me ouvirem. - ela declarou e puxou a cortina das camas de Dino e Neville.

Harry não acordou, mas Dino e Neville acordaram.

- Okay, Mione, fale logo e nos deixe em paz! - Ron gritou. - Quem mentiu pra nós?

- Pomfrey mentiu pra nós. Para todos nós. - ela se sentou na cama de Ron.

- Não há nenhuma doença chamada Clupe. Eu procurei em 'Aflições e Doenças Mágicas Comuns' e não existe. Então procurei no Dicionário de Latim, e sabe o que significa?

- Não, e não estou interessado. - Ron disse.

- Significa arenque! - ela gritou. - Arenque!

- E? Talvez a irmã de Ron tenha pegado a doença de um peixe que ela comeu. - Dino comentou.

Neville assentiu.

- Madame Pomfrey não mentiria pra nós. Nunca. Ela é uma boa mulher.

- Exatamente. - Simas concordou. - E agora vá embora, Granger.

Hermione levantou, magoada.

- A próxima vez que descobrir alguma coisa, não esperem que vá dividir com vocês!

- Não iremos! - Dino e Simas devolveram em uníssono.

- Okay! - a garota se virou e saiu pela porta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Até que enfim! - Ron disse e caiu nos travesseiros. - Ela pode ser bem irritante as vezes.

- É por isso que você a chama de Hon? - Simas brincou.

- Um, chamei? - Ron corou. - Deve ter sido sem querer.

- Claro. - Simas e Dino o olharam de relance. A visita tardia de Hermione tinha tido uma vantagem: ela deu a eles uma oportunidade fantástica de caçoar Ron.

- Ok, vamos dormir, caras? - Simas sugeriu. - Tenho que acordar cedo para escrever uma cola sobre os nomes de goblins que fizeram parte da revolução de 1612.

- Boa ideia. - Dino disse. - Eu vou fazer o mesmo. Binns nem vai notar. Ele não notou que ele morreu, então não vai notar que vamos usar cola, né?

- Não, não vai. - Ron concordou. - Você sabe, Harry fez a coisa certa, caras. Ele nem acordou. Ele teve um dia cheio, então também vou dormir. Boa noite, caras.

- Boa noite!

Nem tinham pegado no sono, quando a porta do dormitório foi aberta de novo e Madame Pomfrey entrou.

Todos os quatro garotos, que ainda estavam acordados, sentaram em suas camas. Harry não se mexeu.

- Desculpe aborrecê-los tão tarde, meninos, mas vejo que não estavam dormindo. - ela disse. Os garotos ficaram surpresos ao ver uma expressão preocupada e talvez furiosa no rosto dela.

- Acorde, Potter. - ela continuou. - Professora McGonagall quer vê-lo.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
